


Ostatnie sekundy

by LoviNek



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Zemsta… Czym ona jest?? Czy umiesz mi to wytłumaczyć?? Czego warta jest zemsta?? Co poświęcisz, by ją zdobyć?? Uważaj tylko, byś w pogoni za koszmarem, nie zatracił własnej duszy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatnie sekundy

_„Zemsta… Czym ona jest?? Czy umiesz mi to wytłumaczyć?? Czego warta jest zemsta?? Co poświęcisz, by ją zdobyć?? Uważaj tylko, byś w pogoni za koszmarem, nie zatracił własnej duszy…_  
Tak było ze mną. Początkowo moje szczęście trwało osiem lat. Po ośmiu latach sielanki mój własny brat odebrał mi wszystko, zostawiając w zamian nienawiść i dziką chęć zemsty. Skończyłem akademię, zostałem shinobi. Wydawałoby się, że zaczynałem nowe życie. Lecz dla mnie to był tylko sen. We mnie tkwiła nienawiść. Z każdym dniem pragnąłem coraz mocniej go zabić. To był mój priorytet.  
Lecz wy… różowa landrynka i nadpobudliwy młotek, pozwoliliście mi na chwilę o tym zapomnieć. Do póki miałem was przy sobie, chciałem by tak zostało już na zawsze. Niestety, nie było mi to dane. Ten wąż obiecał mi tak wiele. Skusiłem się na to. Wtedy, Naruto, prawie cię zabiłem. Nie chcę mówić o tym, , co było, gdy odszedłem. Nadal jest to dla mnie zbyt trudne. Wiec, że tęskniłem. Tęskniłem za twoim uśmiechem. Za błękitem twoich oczu. Za tym, że zachowywałeś się jak dziecko. A najbardziej za momentami, gdy ściągałeś swoją maskę błazna i pomagałaś mi ściągać moją, zimnego drania. Czułem się wtedy inną osobą. Czułem się komuś potrzebny. Potrzebny… tobie.  
W końcu to zrobiłem. Zabiłem Itachi’ego. Co było po tym? Pustka w mojej duszy. Tułałem się po świecie. Aż nogi bezwiednie przyprowadziły mnie pod bramy Konohy. Cóż miałem do stracenia? Nic… A zyskać mogłem wszystko.  
Nie widziałeś moich początków. Nie było cię… Uczyłem się od nowa żyć we wspólnocie. Już wiem jak się czułeś… znienawidzony przez wszystkich. Współczuję Ci. Szczerze Ci współczuje. Ty wszystkich ujarzmiłeś. Ja nie potrafię. I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie ty, dalej bym był nienawidzony. Potrafisz wszystko. A na pewno więcej ode mnie.  
Pewnie zastanawiasz się, po co to piszę? Cóż… wiem, że to ty to odczytasz. Przychodzisz równo ze wschodem słońca, by mnie obudzić. Zawsze. Moje osobiste słoneczko. Lecz mnie nie ma, prawda?? Nie!!! Nie wyrzucaj listu! Przeczytaj do końca. Proszę cię…  
Cieszę się, że zostałeś. Chcę… chcę Ci podziękować. I nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. Pewnie byś mi powiedział, że ‘Wielki Uchiha’ nie ma Ci za co dziękować. Mylisz się!  
Dziękuję Ci za zrozumienie. Dziękuję za wiarę we mnie. Dziękuję za to, że zostałeś ze mną, gdy wszyscy inni się odwrócili. Dziękuję za przyjaźń. Byłeś… nie, to złe słowo. Jesteś osobą najbliższą memu sercu. A tak naprawdę, to zajmujesz całe moje serce. Wypełniłeś sobą pustkę, która powstała po dokonaniu zemsty. I za to Ci dziękuję.  
Myślisz pewnie, czego ci tego nie mówię osobiście. Z prostej przyczyny. Nie potrafię. Nie mógłbym znieść widoku twoich łez wylewanych przeze mnie. Sam bym się rozczulił.  
Naruto… czy miałeś kiedyś świadomość, że coś się nieuchronnie zbliża, a ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić? Ja tak mam już od jakiegoś czasu. Pamiętasz ten dzień, w którym szukałeś mnie od samego rana? Pewnie wiedziałeś, że byłem wcześniej na badaniach. Jak mógłbyś nie wiedzieć! Siłą mnie na nie zaciągnąłeś!! Zostawiłeś mnie w rękach Sakury i wyszedłeś. Ale wracając… gdy już mnie znalazłeś na tym moście, nie przyznałem ci się do wszystkiego. Tak, miałem złamane żebro, ale to nie z tego ta krew, gdy kaszlałem.  
Zawsze… ale to zawsze wydawało mi się, że zginę na misji, w czasie walki. Na polu chwały. A tu proszę. Co za ironia losu… Sasuke Uchiha, ostatni z klanu Uchiha, jednego z najpotężniejszych klanów, umiera przez chorobę.  
Nie… dobrze widzisz. Ja umieram. Umieram powoli. Z każdego dnia czerpię każdą sekundę, bo może być ona moją ostatnią. Moje omdlenia, mój mizerny wygląd. To nie były treningi. To białaczka.  
Mówiłeś, że się zmieniłeś. I miałeś rację. Każda chwila spędzona z tobą była dla mnie wspaniała. Nawet te kłótnie, przez które nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez kilka dni. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że umrę, uświadomiłem sobie, jak ulotne jest życie. Uświadomiłem sobie, że wraz ze śmiercią, tracę wszystko, oprócz tego co znam i pamiętam. Tylko to mogłem zachować w swoim umyśle. Dlatego chciałem mieć jak najwięcej wspomnień. Z Tobą!  
Gdy to czytasz, ja jestem już pewnie daleko. Nie chcę, byś widział, jak umieram. I nie krzycz na Sakurę. Prosiłem ją, by nic Ci nie mówiła. Wiedziała tylko ona, Tsunade i Kakashi. Oni pomagali mi to przed tobą ukryć. Nie byłem na żadnej długoterminowej misji od kiedy się dowiedziałem. Wyjeżdżałem, by próbować się wyleczyć. Nie trenowałem z Kakashim do upadłego po nocach. On opiekował się mną, gdy było bardzo źle.  
Wybacz mi te kłamstwa. Nie chciałem… sam już nie wiem. Wolałem w te ostatnie tygodnie widzieć twój uśmiech. Egoistyczne… To też mi wybacz. Podziękuj wszystkim za to, że ze mną byli.  
Naruto… chcę ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że Cię ******. Już od dawna i na zawsze. Do samej śmierci…” 

 

-Hokage! Hokage!- jeden z ANBU stoi przed biurkiem. Na fotelu, przodem do okna siedzi postać w białym płaszczu.  
-Hm?  
-Hokage, ile to już lat??- ninja ściągnął maskę. Pod nią ukrywała się twarz o bladej cerze, czarnych oczach i włosach. Lecz na ustach nie było tego zwyczajnego uśmieszku. Tym razem mężczyzna był poważny.  
-Dzisiaj mija pięć lat.- nie widać twarzy władny wioski. Promienie zachodzącego słońca oślepiają. W ręku Kage znajduje się list, pomięty, pozaginany, lecz nadal czytelny.  
-Idź już.- Sai wykręcił fotel przodem do siebie.- Wiem, że tego potrzebujesz, Naruto.  
-Dziękuję.- niebieskooki ściągnął płaszcz i wybiegł z gabinetu, dalej ściskając list w ręce.

-Znowu tutaj, Naruto?  
-Kakashi… tu też tutaj często bywasz.  
-Tak, ale ty tu prawie mieszkasz. Jak myślisz, co on sobie o tobie myśli?  
-Że jestem idiotą, który spełnił jedno marzenie, lecz drugie wymknęło mu się z rąk.  
-Kochałeś go. On kochał ciebie. Przestań się w końcu zadręczać.  
-Nie umiem…  
-Ja cię tego nie nauczę.  
Hatake uścisnął blondyna i odszedł. Naruto został sam nad nagrobkiem, na który spadło kilka łez.  
Sasuke Uchiha  
 _„Z każdego dnia czerp każdą sekundę, bo może być ona twoją ostatnią.”_


End file.
